1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnostic kit for hepatitis C and alcoholic cirrhosis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Activities of enzymes such as GOT (glutamic-oxaloacetic transaminase), GPT (glutamic-pyruvic transaminase), .gamma.-GTP (.gamma.-glutamyl transpeptidase) and the like have been measured as biological markers of human liver complaints with certain kits for diagnosis.
These enzyme activities, however, were not always satisfactory to specify a disease, since they did not distinguish liver diseases, such as viral hepatitides hepatitis A, hepatitis B, non-A non-B hepatitise, alcohol-induced hepatic injury and drug-induced hepatic injury.
Hence a further marker to specify certain liver diseases or a kit therefor have been desired.